


Karlnap Oneshots

by Strawbunnizz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbunnizz/pseuds/Strawbunnizz
Summary: Hiya! I've also written this on my wattpad account so no worries I'm not stealing my own work! <3 my wattpad is @StrawberryBMO for the original book!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will delete this if they are uncomfy also not more request and if I do open them again no more smut as Karl doesn't like it.

!Warning this will have minor cussing in! 

"There's this news report recently that children under 16 have a rule that when they turn 16 they have a song that only their soulmate knows and that's how you'll find them."

-Karl's POV-

I woke up dreading another day of school before I realized today would be my 16th birthday or the day I get my soulmate song. Now don't get me wrong I do want to find my soulmate but the problem is I haven't told my family that I'm bisexual. As I got out of bed and walked to my closet I got on my purple and lime hoodie and my black jeans and multicolored shoes. I walked down the stairs and headed out the door to school after I said bye to my mom as my dad had already gone to work and my brother wasn't there because of college. As I walked down the blank concrete sidewalk, the wind blowing my hair from side to side, a boy bumped into me and we both fell to the ground me hitting my side and assuming he fell on his arm or something along the lines9.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" He mumbled.

"N-No no it's ok your fine it's not your fault!" I said opening my eyes a little more to see who it was.

"A-AH OMG Y-YOUR NICK I'M SO SORRY HERE LET ME HELP YOU!" I yelled as I realized just who I bumped into and just my luck it was one of the popular kids at school.

"Hahaha no thanks I can get up on my own and you're fine uh what's your name?" He said as he got back up. 

"O-oh I'm Karl...Jacobs, Karl Jacobs" God I'm an idiot he didn't need me to say it twice.

"Jacobs hm what if I call you that instead?" He said as he leaned into my ear.

I was just a stuttering mess at that point and my face was probably the deepest shade of red ever. 

"Anywho...how old are you by any chance?" Nick questioned.

" U-Um I'm sixteen today" I shyly said.

"Cool do you have a soulmate song! what is it?" He smiled.

"O-oh I don't have one..." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't have one.." I said a bit louder

"Wait really I don't have one either.."

"O-Oh, W-Well I have to go bye!"

As I walked to school again and made it through the halls to my locker, putting my stuff inside except my art book, a pencil, and a normal notebook. Walking to my first period I sat down in the back as I normally do because the teacher won't see me drawing.

-Sapnap's POV-

Did I do something wrong? I mean that dude just ran away.. what was his name? Damn, I was too busy looking at his cute features to remember I think it was something like Jackson? no Jacobs that's what it was! my thoughts were swarming as I walked to my first period after I put somethings away in my locker. Sitting in my seat I realized that I didn't have a pencil so I tapped the person in front of me and of course it was multicolored boy again.

"U-uh Yes?" He questioned.

God, he's a literal angel I honestly can't stop looking at him all his freckles and pale pink lips, his hair chocolate brown, and perfectly falls in front of his eyes just slightly. 

"U-um d-do you need something?"

"Your beautiful.." I mumbled

"W-what!"

"H-huh um...heh s-sorry"

Great going we were both blushing messes and I fucked up god.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
"Class today we are learning about the whole soulmate thing as I know you're all interested to learn more," The teacher said as she walked in.

As she continued multicolored boy raised his hand and ask what would you do if you don't have a song. She proceeded to explain but I really just zoned out until I heard something that caught my attention "Normally the other person doesn't have a song so you'd just have to see who doesn't have one". Multicolored boy is my soulmate. No that's not right boys shouldn't be soulmates right?

"BRINGGG BR-"

The lunch bell had rung and I grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him somewhere behind the school.

'What the honk?"

"Okay so ever since the teacher said the whole thing about soulmates and I-i think we're soulmates.."

"H-HOW?"

"I-I don't know but I mean we could check right"

"How would we check?.."

I slowly wrapped my hand around his waist and brought him closer and he started blushing I stared at his lips, they looked soft. As I stared he moved closer until I could feel his breath on me and we stared into each other's eyes when he finally pushed us against the wall closing the gap between us. As he was kissing me I moved my hands to his hair and started to tug on it and pushed his head back down making the kiss deeper until we both broke for air.

"I-I guess you really took my breath away huh?" He said as he caught his breath and smiled.

"Yeah I guess I did, didn't I" 

AND DONE! expect more chapters soon! - Bee

Words in total: 919


	2. Jealous? (Smut)

!Warning: this has cussing and well sex it's smut for a reason!

-Sapnap's POV-

I invited one of my "best friends" today to tell her where I lived now that I have a roommate so she can come over and hang out or at least that's what I wanted it to be instead that bitch decided to talk to my roommate I'm not even mad about that part the thing I'm mad about is that she's flirting with him and he's liking it. God, I can't just kick her out I'll just make an excuse.

"Hey, Vanessa I was thinking we could meet up tomorrow maybe Karl, and I are pretty busy today?" I said trying to hide my anger.

"Um sure I guess see ya!" She said as she walked out the door now disappointed.

"Why did you do that I was kinda liking her.." Karl said pouting.

"GOD ughhhh You really don't get what I'm doing do you!" I said now yelling out of anger

"NO all I know is that you're being rude right now!"

As we continued yelling at each other I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into my bedroom as he kept wincing at how tight I grabbed his wrist. 

"Now listen you need a fucking lesson in who you belong to don't you?" I spat.

"W-Wha-" He said as he got slammed him down on the door and locked it.

"Now who do you belong to?" I asked.

"N-no one" He mumbled.

"Wrong answer" I growled as my anger turned into lust.

Pressing him against the door my hands putting his above his head so he couldn't escape and passionately pulling him into a rough kiss and slowly biting his bottom lip as he moaned from pleasure and took it as a chance to slip my tongue in his mouth making sure to explore everything until we broke for air.

"Do you really wanna do this?" {Consent is sexy :)} I asked making sure I get a real answer.

"Y-yes god I-I want more sap please" He said trying to catch his breath.

As I picked him up and laid him on the bed he attempted to try and take off my shirt of course failing.

"Now now aren't we needy today" I teased

"Please sap I-I want you so bad." He begged as he started to palm himself through his sweatpants.

"You know I can't say no to you baby boy," I said as I grinned

I had flipped him so he was on his back and he propped his arms up for support. Taking off his pants and boxers along with his shirt I carefully put one finger to his entrance and slowly pushed in as I saw him wincing in pain, I peppered kisses down his jawline.

"Shh baby I know it hurts right now but it'll go away" I whispered into his ear earning a nod in return.

After curling my finger into his hole I found his sweet spot.

"O-Oh G-GOd Right there again s-sap please" He moaned

After feeling like he was stretched out enough I take my finger out hearing him whine at the sudden feeling of nothing being there. Taking off my pants and boxers revealing my semi-hard cock I slowly put my dick to his entrance and push the tip in.

"A-aH Go deeper sap P-please" 

Doing as he says I push deeper until I find his prostate again and earn a sluttish moan knowing he's liking it. I keep pounding back in and out until I feel a knot in my stomach and making my thrusts sloppier.

-3rd Person-

"C-cuMming aH CUMMING" Was all Karl could piece together from the pleasure taking over his body.

"M-me too bubba don't worry you can release"

That's all it took for Karl to collapse as cum came onto his stomach. After feeling Karl tighten around Sapnap he also came deep inside him and pulled out giving Karl one more kiss as he fell himself start to drift out of consciousness.

Second one shot is done I hope the person who requested it thinks it's good enough! :> -Bee

Words in total: 705


	3. Under Ashes(Not requested)

THIS WAS HEAVILY INFLUENCED BY ROSEALINAHEART'S SERIES ON TIKTOK "IF WILBUR BLEW UP L'MANBURG"

!Warnings Blood,Death,Mentions of infertility, Single Parenting!

Sapnap's P.O.V

Bombs. That's all I heard as we were celebrating the festival. The ground beneath me shook and then next thing I know it goes dark. I wake up trapped under a broken piece of the festival stage covered in debris and dirt. Carefully pulling my arm up from under a pillar I was immediately hit with a wave of blood and realize that when I pulled my arm out from under the pillar a strong scent of blood hit me and I realized that when I had taken my arm from under the pillar that it dropped onto my thigh crushing it in the process when I realized what just happen I let out the most gut wrenching scream in my life. 

Karl's P.O.V

My body went into shock as I heard a terrifying scream that made my heart sink when I realized exactly who screamed.as I ran to the direction of the scream with others running to see what the noise was I was at a loss for words and my knees buckled as I fell to the floor there he was my love lying on the ground a pool of blood surrounding him. As I just sat there I felt tears pool in my eyes and starting to fall and I just let them I had lost the only thing that mattered to me. The.Only.Thing.That.Mattered.

As I was putting on my suit in my house a knock was heard so I quickly put on my tie and opened the door. Standing in the door was no other than Dream and Bad saying that the funeral preparations were done and telling me it started at around 3:56. When I shut the door I sat down in a kitchen chair and just stared for a second. This is really it me and Sapnap used to stay in this house together but now all I feel is a dark cold emptiness. As I walked around the empty house I put my hands on the walls and moved them across when I went through hallways humming a quiet song. I had reached the places I dreaded the most our bedroom and a nursery. Niki had said when she was 20 next year she would try to have a child for us as we were both Male and me and Sapnap had said that we would've loved to have a beautiful baby girl. I open the door to the nursery and start to shake as I see a crib in the middle of the light blue room and a rocking chair next to it. Our baby. Our beautiful baby girl wouldn't have her dad to care for her. I felt dread as I let tiny sobs escape my mouth and walked to the rocking chair sitting down. Rocking back and forth I think of Sapnap sitting behind the chair and rubbing my shoulders as I rocked her back and forth then something snapped me out of my thoughts as another knock hit my door I went down the steps and opened it to see Niki saying it was time to leave. As I walked out the door locking it behind me I thought about one more thing. Her name would be Rose.

And chapter is finally done sorry this took so long I'm in my literacy class and today is the last day before winter break so hopefully that means new chapters! :> -Bee

Words in all: 632


	4. Christmas Special {2020-2021}

Karl's P.O.V

Gah! it's Christmas Eve and I haven't found a gift for Sapnap yet I don't even know what he wants! My thoughts were racing as I put on my coat, grabbed the keys and headed out the door in a hurry. Opening the car door and getting out I had reached the mall and started through the parking lot. After about a good hour of searching I found something that would be the perfect gift I just have to see if I'm willing to give it to him. Driving back down the rocky road back to the house was peaceful listening to the Christmas songs playing on the radio and feeling the warmth from the heater was relaxing. As I had reached the door I fumbled with the keys trying to open the door, My stomach filling with doubt. What if he doesn't like it. What if it's to small or too cheap. Shaking the thoughts away I go put up the present and try to find Sapnap.

Sapnap's P.O.V

I hear the door open and boots shuffling around the living room before the stop and it goes quiet again. As I continue trying to find more Christmas decorations in the attic I almost trip on the latter and luckily catch myself before I fall proceeding to be in a position where I'm almost bent straight over. 

"U-Um Sap.." I hear a voice say behind me.

"What are your looking at! I didn't know you were a pervert?" I cracked a smile.

"H-Hey I wasn't even staring I was coming to tell you that I was home and wanted to help put up Christmas decorations with you!" Karl said as he pouted.

"Ok let's start by putting up the tree downstairs in the lounge" I commented as last year we found out that the tree didn't fit upstairs at all.

Karl nodded in agreement and we started to take the tree down the attic steps and walked slowly towards the lounge and set it down on the floor. We start to move the ottoman to the other side of the room for a second while we place the tree skirt {?} in the desired corner and put the tree down on top of the shiny red piece of cloth and Karl kneeled down to start moving the tree limbs and make it look like it was y'know a tree. While Karl was fixing the tree I went back up to the attic and started to get the decorations like the table cloth and throw pillows for the dining table and couch. After hours of working on decorating the house for Christmas we were finally done or at least I thought then I remembered that I had to put up something

"I forgot one more decoration I'll be back in a sec!" I said as I ran back up the stairs and grabbed a small plant with red berries on the end and headed back down the stairs.

"Karl come stand over the front door with me!"

"Why... What are you going to do?" He questioned

"Nothingggg pleaseee for me' I said dragging out the e and g to sound desperate.

"Fine' He says walking over to said door his shoes clacking along the wood floor.

As he reached the door standing there, he gave me a questionable look raising one of his eyebrows. I put the mistletoe above the door and start to put my hand in my pocket holding on to a small black box.

"So what is all this Sap what's going on??"

As I take in a breath I start to kneel down.

"S-Sap y-your not-"

"I love you Karl will you marry me?"

"I-" He says as he starts laughing

"I-I guess we both got the same gift for each other" I see him walk over to a little box on top of the hall closet. As he walks back I see his hands start to shake.

"So does that mean?"

"Yes Sap I will marry you" He said as tears start to form in his eyes.

We share a hug and I spin him around before putting him down. 

"Well look at that" I say as I look above the door and stare at the mistletoe.

As he turns to look up I wrap my arms around him and we stare at each other for a second before leaning in and sharing a soft heartfelt kiss.

I AM STILL GOING TO MAKE CHAPTERS FOR THE BOOK I LOVE YOU MUFFINS AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED! -Bee

Words in all: 809


	5. "Your sister was right." {Angst}

Hiya now we're back to writing chapters :) any who angst pogg {This is really heavily inspired by Wilbur Soot's song with the same title and just the whole YCGMA Album} -Author 

!Warnings: Panic Atacks!

Sapnap's P.O.V

The boys and Karl and I decided we would all meet up at vid-con this year and hang out. As we were packing our things to board the plane to head to the Anaheim Convention Center in California Karl got a call from someone.

"Hold let me get this really quick" He said as he pressed the accept call button. 

"Hello?.....Yes this is Karl......No I haven't been down there in a few months why?......W....N-No....They were fine I went down there just a month ago.." As he hung up the call he stood there letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"Hey Hey! what happened what's wrong bubs??" I said as I walked over and started to wrap my arms around him.

"I...I...W....My.....They're Gone...Oh god" At that moment I saw it I saw him break as he fell to the ground and started to sob into my chest.

'Hey, I need you to calm down for me ok...I need you to count to ten and just look at me." 

"M-Mhm 1-1...2....3...4...5.....6" 

"That's right your ok bubs your safe here"

As his breathing became softer, he had fallen asleep and I scooped him up in my arms and splayed him on the bed and placed the covers over him. 

And that's the end sorry it's short but I have to go back tomorrow and didn't really know how to end this but yep this was inspired by Wilbur's album and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift so yeah.. -Bee

Words in all: 306


	6. TT!karl x dsmp Sapnap (Angst)

-Karl's Pov-

"Thanks for visiting again!" A little boy with red-ish hair yelled before running back into the village.

"He's much happier that you're here now.." A cat hybrid said with a fond smile, it was small but you could still see it was one.

And that's the last day Karl ever got to see any of his friends of the other worlds again there was Ranbob who he'd convinced to not rely on the history books he had been reading, and others like Helga who he'd helped see that she didn't need to pester the men in her small village and just to live her life again, Then those two from early Robin and Corpse he'd felt pity for them when they had left and he knew they weren't coming back, It was a sad day and Karl came back from the past crying with other smp members asking if he was ok which he responded with a simple nod.

-Sapnap's Pov-

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, my love... I wish I could tell you all what I've seen, whatever big event happens next is doomsday. Some of you aren't going to make it I've seen your graves all of ours, I must leave I'm the cause of this. Don't try and find me as there's no possible or physical way to get to me, I will tell you this go to my library Sap...I know you know where it is please read all the books and adventures I went through. I'm waiting." Sapnap read aloud as he let tears roll down his face and started to head to the odd library that his fiancé had been spending lots of time in.

As he reached the door to the library he opened it and found lots of books and posters scattered across the walls and shelves. When he walked inside he was greeted with a note on one of the shelves that read

"Dearest Nick, before I leave go down the stairs and say your last goodbyes as I won't be returning anytime soon not till that egg is gone from here it'll die soon without me here. I will once again be waiting."

He walked down the spiral staircase down to a room he had not got to see. EVER. As he reached the end of the stairs there awaited Karl next to a spiral portal that lead somewhere new.

"Karl..."

"Nick.." He said in response with a bittersweet expression.

"I'm sorry baby I need to stop this...I have to go." Karl said tearing up.

"Why can't I go with you??" I pleaded.

As I said my sentence a watch on Karl's arm perked up and started buzzing.

" Well that's my time to go bubs," He said with a frown glancing back at me again.

" I........... I love you...I guess this is it anyway" I said sniffling while I was holding back more tears from threatening to fall out onto the floor.

-3rd Person-

Karl had started to get consumed by the portals glare and swirling colors before Sapnap, without thinking, Ran towards Karl, and they both left the little cobblestone cave and were teleported to some random time period that they would stay in for quite a while...

~ The End~

[Or is it?]


	7. Valentine's Day Special {2021}

this is late oops I forgot about that I'm sorry ;-; -Author

'James dies and Karl takes time to get over it, Sapnap's there to help him'

-Themes of grief, loss, death, mourning, comfort, and crying-

{INSPIRED BY REQUIEM FROM DEAR EVAN HANSEN}

Karl comes back after the masquerade. Sapnap notices something off from the way he zoned out, to the way he flinched when Sapnap touched him. He notices when Karl locks himself in his room and Sapnap hears him crying softly into most likely a pillow from downstairs, But he leaves him. He's known Karl for a long time and knows that when he's like this for the first day you leave him be and comfort him the next day, That's just Karl's way of coping. So here it is the next day, the day he gives him his love to try and fix this.

-Sapnap's POV-

I walk up to Karl's room and knock on his still locked door. With a soft hum coming from inside I take that as a yes as I hear Karl's feet head over to the door and unlock it, I comes in and sits on Karl's bed inviting Karl to sit next to me which Karl pauses and then walks and sits.

"Mind telling me what's wrong bubs?" I say in a hushed whisper.

'I-I didn't do the right thing when I needed to...now it's too late"

"Mm," I respond grabbing his waist and leaning over to put my head on top of his.

As we sit in silence I can hear his sniffles and hold him tighter.

"I love you, I love you so much," He says as he lets a few tears roll down his cheek.

"Hey, Hey look at me I love you ok I love you too more than you can imagine," I tell him as I wipe his tears away and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Why should I play this game of pretend?

Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?  
Such a great son and wonderful friend  
Oh, don't the tears just pour"

"I could curl up and hide in my room

There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow  
I could give in to all of the gloom  
But tell me, tell me what for"

As Karl pulls away from me he gives me a smile. A smile of grief, pain, and love. 

-Karl's POV-

I know it's silly I shouldn't be sitting here with my fiancé crying about some other man who died in the past. I loved him y'know and he's standing in front of me but I can't get over it I saw him, The old him he's dead I saw him die, and that can't be fixed. So here I am sitting rethinking about what James would've wanted me to do whilst in another's arms. Grieving right he would want me to move on I need to move on and be strong for him I need to make sure that this one gets to stay.

"Why should I have a heavy heart?  
Why should I start to break in pieces?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?

Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you  
And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
I will sing no requiem tonight"

As I sit up shakily I stare back at Him, at my Lover, "Sapnap, Don't forget him don't forget Sapnap, please" I remind myself. 

"I'm proud of you Karl you can move on you've done it many times before. Promise us he stays safe," A faint voice says.

"I gave you the world, you threw it away  
Leaving these broken pieces behind you  
Everything wasted, nothing to say  
So I can sing no requiem

I hear your voice, I feel you near  
Within these words, I finally find you  
And now that I know that you are still here  
I will sing no requiem tonight"

"I Promise" He whispers back.

Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie

Saying that I miss you And that my world has gone dark

I will sing no requiemI will sing no requiemI will sing no requiem tonight

~The End?~

I'm sorry that this is later than expected but I really like this chapter it is kind of rushed as I wanted to get this out for you guys faster but I'm still happy with the outcome! -Author

{I'M ALSO SO FOR ALL THE BOLD TEXT IN THIS CHAPTER}

Words in all: 728


End file.
